Straw hat Namikazes
by rachitgb
Summary: Read Namikaze D Naruto's and Namikaze D Arashi's (OC) adventures with Straw hats Pirates. story starts from after time skip (new chapters are coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Big brother...do you really think that your captain will allow me to join your crew too" asked a blond boy who look not more than 10 or 11 years old, he has messy and untamed blond hair with two bangs faming at side of his head as well as sky blue eyes, he was wearing full orange jump suite and green goggles attach to his forehead. He was standing on deck of the ship with his big brother Namikaze D Arashi; he has long red spiky red hair with dark violet eyes. He was wearing grey half sleeve t-shirt with joinin flank jacket and black cargo pants with black combat boots and on his left bicep was tattoo of Uzumaki insignia; he is a member of straw hat pirates.

In his eyes his brother is more awesome than their father, Namikaze D Minato, who is a man who can go toe to toe with a yonko and even defeat any of them.

After their home island, that island was known as elemental nation or island of ninjas was destroyed almost 50 years ago, due to constant wars and conflict among them but there was one more reason for their destruction but it is forgotten as time goes. Those who survived excluding civilians, which were only handful and was from manly from Konoha (strongest village of that island), came together and started living in another inland known as Elemental forest which was smaller village on the big island making them completely hidden in plain sight. But their happiness was short lived because the island they were settled on came in the eyes of the world government 20 years ago

At first things were smooth because the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, join the WG and after 7 years when Hokage changed things got worse. World Nobles, also known as celestial dragons were demanding Hokage to "recruit" some ninjas and children from surviving ninja clans for them as their servant and also for their protection, in honest words, they wanted people as their slave. New and youngest Hokage that time and now one of most dangerous man on the sea, Namikaze D Minato refused their demands which led to another conflict but they lost to Navy and WG because of the lack of manpower and alliances.

This incident was known has Shinobi-WG war

Government spread news about the cause of destruction of new ninja village was, the village betrayed the government by supplying ninjas and information to the revolutionaries

This angered Minato to no end and in reality he joins hands with revolutionaries. Monkey D dragon provided a secure place in their base for surviving ninja's families and individuals but many Ninjas who did not followed Minato scatter around the globe

Now two years ago, his brother flew back on their island by attack of Kuma. Uzumaki D Kushina their mother tried so hard making him stay at island but his brother saying that his crew have been annihilated by a Shichibukai and after couple of days later his captain took part in one of the biggest war of this era "war of the best" in which his captain Monkey D Luffy lost his brother so he has to go.

But again couple of days later news came that his captain again raided the marine fort for some reason, when Arashi looked at the news he decided to stay longer and train. He told mom and dad that Luffy had made the decision to meet after two years on Sabaody Archipelago

You see the reasons his big brother to become pirate was, he ran away from their island because his brother was "untalented" in ninja arts and he could not tap into chakra for some reason even he had too much chakra and there was one more reason but his big brother never told him about that reason.

He lived in Lougue town for couple of years and learned martial arts by the local dojo which was later destroyed by some marines who were trying to catch some pirates. One day he saved Nami and Ussop from lion tamer pirate Mohji of buggy pirate crew and since then he become their Nakama as Luffy invited him on adventure.

Naruto love adventure stories of his big brother, first story he told him was when they landed on their first island of Grandline and how One of his Nakama Roronoa Zorro chopped up 100 bounty hunters working under Baroque works and his embarrassment because he was sleeping due being drugged by them. His captain Monkey D Luffy accepted the offer to escort princess of Arabasta, Nefetri Vivi, to her kingdom so she can stop the rebellion in her kingdom.

Then he told story of his stay in historic island known as Little garden when he met Two Giants of Elbaf who were Pirates. Whenever volcano erupts they start their dual with each other and every dual ended in draw. He told him that they were battling for like 50 years and when Naruto asked him that they didn't become old man at which Arashi chuckled and told him that Giants life expectancy is higher like Uzumakies.

Then he told him that their dual was irrupted by Baroque works officers agents which were known as Mr 3 and Miss Goldenweek and Mr 5 and Miss Valentine. And he told Naruto that he defeated Mr 5 and his Nakama Ussop defeated miss valentine and Luffy defeated Mr 3 saved

He also told him that Miss Goldenweek uses some strange paint trap technique which made Luffy quite ineffective and top of that she was just a kid. Mr3 ate wax wax fruite making wax man and he was able to trap Arashi's other Nakamas in pumpkin look like cake and turning them into wax statue.

Miss Valentine ate kilo kilo fruite which can increase her weight and Ussop was able defeat her by putting itching powder on his back and when he she fell down from the sky by increasing her weight and tried to crush Ussop but her butt started embarrassing her and she left the battle field. Although Ussop didn't thought his attack fully as his back also started itching making Naruto laugh very hard

Then his big brother fought Mr 5 which he was able to defeat him easily because he was not very good at hand to hand combat only depended on his bomb bomb fruit power ability and his big brother also told him that he uses a attack in which he pick his nose and threw his snort which become a bomb due to his fruit power which really made Naruto gross out

Then they went drum kingdom because Nami went sick. Over there Luffy defeated Wapol who abandon the kingdom when it was attacked by Blackbeard and he become a pirate and came back to become a king again. There Luffy met Chopper who was a human reindeer who at human human fruit and Luffy recruited Chopper in his crew

Then he told him that they save Kingdom of Desert Arabasta by stopping a civil war in the kingdom and defeating a Shichibukai Sir Crocodile. Where his brother defeated both famous Assassins Zabuza and his partner Haku without using chakra which simply astonish everyone who heard this story

This also gave him his first bounty of 50 million berries

Then they went sky island in which his captain defeated self proclaim god and it was awesome to know that there is island on in sky and his big brother promised him that when they will find another safe way to go he will take him there.

Then his brother told him that when they down from sky island unfortunately landed in marine fort and how they escaped flying from there. Then he told they defeated foxy pirates in davy back game and after that they encounter a navy admiral. His mom Kushina went pale when she learned that her eldest went against an admiral but sign in relief that is was Akoji. Their mother went to battle against Akoji in past although she was able to defeat him but it was not child play, their battle went for days and just because her Uzumaki bloodline and stamina she was able fight more than him but it was close battle, maybe that's why he let that crew go because Kushina spared him in past.

Then he told about is adventure in water 7 island where they saw train running on sea which sound so awesome for him. He also told him that one of his Nakama Ussop left the crew and entire crew was framed for attempting the murder of Iceberg, mayor of the Water 7, because one of his Nakama was Nico Robin was seen with real conspirators and left the crew

When they get to know that conspirators were actually the member of Government's secret organisation known as cp9 and Nico Robin surrender to them in exchange of the life of her Nakamas.

But things didn't go as he planned because other Straw hats decided to go after her and rescue her. Naruto love this Enies lobby invasion story where captain of his big brother declare the war against the government and his brother tapped into chakra for the first time and they defeated cp9 and the island of Justice was destroyed by the buster call.

After they departed water7 with their new ship, thousand sunny, and new Nakama Franky as well as Ussop apologise to crew and they were taken back

Then he told him story of their adventure in thriller bark where again they fought a Shichibukai name Geko Moria. He told him that he fought zombies and a really big zombie name Odz, He was twice the size of a young adult Giant which scared shit out of the Naruto when his brother told him that his one punch broke his bones and injured him pretty badly.

Then his big brother told him that he met a mermaid a beautiful one, for some reason he specially said it thrice that it was his first Time he saw a mermaid which confuse Naruto at first but didn't ask more.

And last story was when his big brother's captain punched a celestial dragon and Kuma saved them teleporting him in his home island.

Getting fascinated by stories his big brother adventures, Naruto demanded to go along with his brother to become a pirate. Their mom and dad were dead set against it but he started training more seriously with his big brother to show his parents that he is ready to leave. Arashi was able to convince their parents to let Naruto come with him. It will be no harm as he is full fledge ninja as well as he will be with him and protect him.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan...you are strong you are ninja too...i am sure luffy will like you" said Arashi. Naruto glared at his brother for 'chan' suffix

"Don't call me 'chan' big brother i am not small kid ...i am 12 years old now" shouted Naruto making Arashi chuckled

"For me you always are my small cute little brother no matter how old you get" said Arashi ruffles his brother's hair making Naruto pout. Arashi looked up and saw visage Sabaody Archipelago Island. Looking at this Naruto eyes lit up in excitement forgetting his brother teasing

"Arashi-kun we are about reach...did you pack everything?" asked Minato walking towards them with Kushina at his side. She was trying very hard not to cry for her sons who were leaving for the dangerous pirate life

"Yes dad...I have stored my and Naruto's things in storage scroll" said Arashi, he turned to look his mother whose lips were quivering in sadness. he signed tiredly, his mother can be over emotional many times thou he don't blame her watching her family and friends die in front for her and her both sons going on dangerous journey if pirating...she afraid because she loves them more than anything. He walked towards his mother and hugged her

"Ma..i told you not to worry ok? I'll be alright and i will look after Naruto-chan too I promise" said Arashi. Naruto also came and hugged his mother

"Mom I promise i will be fine i am strong...trust in us" said Naruto. Kushina just cried and nodded as she tightens the hug.

"Promise me boys you will come back to me alive" said Kushina between her sobs

"We promise ma/mom" said both brothers

"Just wait for us...we will turn this world upside down" said Arashi. Kushina nodded and stopped the hug. She looked at Arashi

"Son eat healthy, not wake up late unless you have watched the ship in night by your captain's order. Take bath regularly and please try not to get hurt. I know being pirates and ninja you can kill anyone you want to but i want you to kill only if necessary and do not kill any innocents and no funny business with girls. I am a woman so I don't know much about man preferences but find someone like me if you want to settle down and please protect your brother and your Nakama with all your strength...dont forget Arashi-kun I love you so much" said Kushina to Arashi and she kissed his forehead making her eldest smile. Then she turns to look at youngest son

"Naruto-chan...My only message is same as Arashi to you" said Kushina, Naruto looked at his mother

"You want me to settle with a girl like you too... mom?" asked Naruto, Kushina got a tick mark on back of her head and Arashi laughed at his brother innocence. Kushina bumped Naruto on his head

"OOOWWWW!" shouted Naruto in pain

"No you brat! You are too young for this" shouted Kushina, she had annoyed expression

"You could've said without hitting me you hag" shouted Naruto holding his head and again he was hit by Kushina in the same place as earlier

"Don't talk like that to your mother you brat! I raised you better than this" shouted Kushina in anger, her red hair become like tentacles and they were spread around making Kushina look like more demonic. While Kushina and Naruto were having their insult giving fight, Arashi hugged Minato

"Goodbye my son...and please take care of your little brother...he is not as experience as you are of this world" said Minato

"Don't worry dad...I make sure he will ok and my crew will also look after him" said Arashi. Minato tried to give his hirashin kunai but Arashi rejected it saying that it his adventure and he doesn't want to spoil it, he just said to him to give his blessings and trust because someday they will be back.

Without anyone notice Naruto and Kushina funny fighting turned in sweet mom-son emotional scene where Naruto was hugging his mother and crying on her shoulder

"I am gonna miss you mommy" said Naruto between his sobs

"I am gonna miss you too my sochi" said Kushina same crying. Arashi let Naruto spend his time with mother and he went to say good bye to others. He said good bye to Kakashi, Asuma Obito, Kurenai, Chozu, Shikaku, Inoichi, his aunt Mikoto and his uncle Namikaze D Jin who is husband of Mikoto as she lost her ex-husband Fugaku in Shinobi-navy. Jin is twin brother of his dad and as twin brother he looks exactly like Minato except his chocolate brown eyes.

After some moments later they hugged their father and mother for last time both brothers jumped down from the ship and started running on waters towards the island

"Lets stay till they set sail..i have a feeling they will need us" said Kushina and at this Minato nodded and shouted

"Kakashi-kun tell Chouza to sail the ship around the island to make sure my sons crew with set sail peacefully" shouted Minato

"Yes captain" come the reply Kakashi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A battle clashes echo around the market as both sanji and zoro started fighting with each other

"what wrong with them?" said one onlooker

"they both are so strong" said another onlooker

After some clashes both Zoro and Sanji backed away taking deep breath

"Your skill with swords has increased a little you swordplay you third-class swordsman" said Sanji

"You have learnt some new kicks while away love cook...did you worsen your cooking skills" said Zoro. Both glared and Zoro was surrounded by blue aura and Sanji with orange

"What did you say?" shouted both

"You two will never change...just met after two years and i saw you two fighting with each other" said voice making both straw hats turn and looked at Arashi walking towards them with blond Chibi walking alongside with him

"Ohh Arashi ...nice to see you brother...i can sense you become more powerful huh" said Sanji with a grin. Zoro looked at Naruto and raised his eyebrow

"Whose that with you?" asked Zoro. Arashi smiled

"ohh he is Naruto...my little brother...i have invited him to join our crew...of course first I will ask Luffy for this also" said Arashi. Naruto looked at his hero's Nakamas in awe. Then he turned serious and points a thump on his chest and grinned

"My name is Namikaze D Naruto and like my brother i am going to find the greatest treasure...ONE PIECE" said Naruto making his brother and Zoro and Sanji grin at 12 years old future Nakama proclamation. Sanji walked to him and crouch down and at height on his younger blond and put a hand on his head

"Haha...you are a lot like Luffy than Arashi, Naruto...welcome to that straw hat crew...i know this is not a place for kids of your age but i know your brother for long time...he must have brought you if he thinks you are ready set in world" said Sanji making Naruto smile. Naruto looked at Zoro for his approval at which Zoro gave a small nod.

"I guess he is ninja like you too Arashi?" asked Zoro at which Arashi nodded

"He has another power too" said Arashi, Sanji raised his eyebrow

"Did he ate devil fruit too?" asked Sanji, Arashi shakes his head in negative

"No you will see" said Arashi, Sanji was about ask more question but den den mushi rang

"OWW~! This is Franky...did you find Zoro yet Sanji?" asked Franky from the phone

"Yeah and Arashi also caught up with us" said Sanji.

"Thats great now listen we are moving our ship to grover 42 because there is lot of activity of Navy here...find Luffy and get to Grover 42" said Franky and cut the phone

"Whats that about?" asked Zoro

"Didn't you listened?" asked Sanji in annoyed voice, then he signed tired

"Navy. run .ship. Luffy" said Sanji mockingly making every imitation of words to Zoro. Zoro fumned

"Why are you saying like that!" shouted Zoro with comical expression "Say in proper sentence"

"I said in this way because I thought musclehead like you wont this in proper sentence" said Sanji, Zoro glared at Sanji with a tick mark on his forehead

"You. Later. slash" said Zoro in same way, Sanji signed tiredly

"Are they always like this big brother?" asked Naruto in low voice, Arashi nodded while looking towards Grover#46, Naruto sweatdrop at his brother who was ignoring funny scene infront of him

"Zoro, Sanji" called Arashi, both said man looked at Arashi

"Do you guys heard uphore from there" asked Arashi pointing a thump towards Grover#46. Then everyone heard loud war cries

"Yes you are right...lets check it out" said Sanji running towards it Zoro followed him

"Lets go Naruto-chan...show your new big brother what you can do" said Arashi running after Zoro and Sanji

"Ohk big brother"replied Naruto following his big brother

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Here is my first chapter, there is no special plot or anything because i like the original story so i didnt wanted to change it and sorry for any gramatical errors**

 **Enjoy**

 **Dont forget to review guys :D**

 **Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Huh..what the hell is going on here?" asked Monkey D Luffy to fake Zoro and fake Sanji who were standing next to him, which they ignored it and looked at in front where their ' new recruited' members were cheering for them. Fake Luffy who was standing next to them with fake Sokage King, Franky, Fake Arashi, who had dirty uncombed red hair and wearing sunglasses and a ciggrate was in his mouth; his skin tone was connot be judged because he was wearing body talc on his face and maybe on his body and he was wearing simple black ninja outfit without the mask his face look like mushroom and he body look like he is 8 months pregnant, next to him was fake Nami. Fake Luffy took out his gun and fire in the air getting attention of pirates infront

"Listen you guys...the one of the perpetrators who insulted me is here" shouted Fake Luffy pointed towards real Luffy who was in disguise.

"I am gonna teach him a lesson about how formidable I am... what I am going to do to him will be the warning to you, my men! If you insult me or anything this how you're gonna end up...DO YOU UNDERSTAND" shouted fake Luffy getting cheers from his new crew. Pirates in front of cheers in affirmation and they were already in joy because they were thinking they have joined one of the most formidable pirate crew of this generation and they will follow their 'captain' even he is scum

"For a guy of bounty of 400 million berry he is sure scary...ehiehi" said 'wet hair' Caribou, next to him was standing his brother Coribou who was nodding sloppily

"Whats wrong with this guy?...Zoro, Sanji do you know him?" asked real Luffy

"Just keep your mouth shut bustard" shouted fake Sanji with a comical annoyed expression

Suddenly there were sound of many footsteps like a many people coming running. Suddenly pirates were surrounded by navy

"Navy?!" said fake Luffy surprised

"You pirates are under arrest...we have surrounded you and blocked all exist of this Grover...Straw hat Luffy and his crew surrender yourself" said Marine officer who was wearing captain's jacket

"Huh? How does navy found out about me?"Asked real Luffy rhetorically at which fake Sanji glared comically

"Just what hell you are talking about?" shouted fake Sanji irritated

"Captain we are under siege by navy" said fake Zoro to the fake Luffy

"Dont worry you fool...thats why we have recruited this many people...dont forget we have pirates with bounty over 100 millions berry" said fake Luffy, then he turn to look at his new crew members

"Caribou use that officer we have captured as a shield" ordered fake Luffy.

"HUH?! Use that officer as shield? Sure thing boss" said Caribou very sick. He went behind a wall which was next to and he brought the officer whose stomach was impaled by a spear and Caribou was lifting him up by that spear. The officer was screaming in pain and Caribou keep him air without mercy. The navy captain looked at that in surprise and disgust

"That is our scout we send" said officer next to him. All the navy officers were looking at this in worry and Caribou and other pirates were enjoying and smirking at the scene. Suddenly Caribou dropped the officer surprising everyone

"What hell you are doing Caribou? We have use him to out of here" yelled fake Luffy

"Heyehe...I cant do that boss" said Caribou grinning and licking his lips with his weird tongue

"Huh? Why?" yelled back fake Luffy again

"Because this officer lied to me about the contacting the navy" said Caribou and he took out the gun and pointed to the injured navy officer infront of him

"Due to this he has to be punished in name of god above" said Caribou laughing sadistically and he shoot the officer surprising both Marine captain as well as fake Luffy

"YOU FOOL! WHAT HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS YOU MORON" yelled fake Luffy to the Caribou at which Caribou just laughed evilly

"I am sorry big boss...your orders were against my principle" said Caribou and he laughed sadistically at which fake Luffy fumed

"Damn these pirates...men attack" ordered marine officer and with war cry marine charge at pirates

"Fools...our big boss is the Straw hat Luffy who has bounty of 400 million berry...charge" shouted a pirate and with their war cry they also charged at the marine. A full battle started between pirates and marine, some marines slashing pirates with a sword and some pirates were shooting at marines or having hand to hand combat

"Huh why they are calling me their boss?" asked real Luffy and again fake Sanji glared at real Luffy

"JUST WHAT HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT KURA!" asked fake Sanji in irritation with Luffy's strange questions

"YOU FOOL I HAVENT GAVE ANY ORDER TO ATTACK" yelled Fake Luffy again, his fake crew were looking at battle nervously and scared

"Captain let get of here...things have gone out of our hand" said fake Nami worriedly

"Dont worry guys...look how well they are handling it" said Fake Luffy looking at the battle with a smirk and indeed pirates were overwhelming the marines and especially three strong pirates 'Gashed' Albion who was cutting marine with his six swords which he held between his finger, next pirate was 'lip service' Doughty and his crew. Doughty was cutting marine soldiers with his long shark teeth like sword and 'wet hair' Caribou who logia fruit user which was mud mud fruit and due to which all the physical attacks were not working on

Suddenly a laser fired and there was huge blast on the battle field, by this everyone stop their fight to see who did this, when pirates saw three pacifists, Government human weapons, their eyes widen in fear and there were sweat on their face

" ITS PACISITA!" shouted a random pirate

"Damn its bear looking guys...Hancock told to not cause trouble in order set sail" said real Luffy with little disappointment in his voice

"LIKE I ASK WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?!" shouted fake Sanji with comical annoyed way at the real Luffy. A pacifista scanned the scan towards where both fake and real Luffy standing

"Verified pirate Straw hat Luffy, bounty 400 million berry" said a pacifista in robotic voice

"A real pacifista! And they are targeting me?!" said fake Luffy in fear.

"A pacifista huh? Interesting!" said Doughty and he lunged to towards to cut pacifista but the pacifista fire a laser at Doughty hitting him on point blank, subduing him

"Pirate 'lip service' Doughty 88 million bounty...status subdue" said pacifista in robotic way. Doughty crew shouted in concern for their captain.

"Lets get out of her...these things will rip us apart" said fake Luffy and ran away followed by him was his fake crew. As three pacifistas rampaging through the battlefield, pirated looked for their boss

"Big boss save us" shouted random pirate, when they looked at the platform where he was standing all he saw real Luffy was standing there ( he was still in disguise)

"Big boss? Is what they call Straw hat now?" asked Sentomaru to rhetorically

"My side hurts" said fake Zoro while clutching his side and running after his captain. Fake Luffy looked behind while running

"Fool keep running...that thing took pirate of 88million bounty with a single attack" said fake Luffy. Suddenly he was bumped into someone and fell down painfully

"Who the hell are you?" asked Fake Luffy and looked up to Sentomaru with three pacifistas standing. Fake luffy back away in fear by seeing this. Other pirates saw fake Luffy and infront of him were three pacifistas as if he came to save them with the pacifista, they started to cheer for their boss

"Get them big boss Straw hat" shouted a random pirate

"Look at this Carbori" said Caribou to his brother who was look other way

"Yes brother" said Carbori nodding sloppily in other way making Caribou yell at his brother for his stupidity

Sentomaru looked at Fake luffy and raised his eyebrow in little curious

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" asked Sentomaru. Fake luffy got up and try look intimidating towards Sentomaru but the face clearly show that he is just pissed his pants in fear

"You don't who i am? Get out my way or i will kill you like a dog...this may surprise you that i am son of revolutionary Dragon, I am grandson of the hero- Grap, I am big time pirate who raised havoc in the war of the best two years with the bounty of 400 million, i am stra-" before he can speak more, Sentomaru hit him on his head with his axe

"STAW HAT IS NOT A SCUM LIKE YOU" shouted Sentomaru and fake luffy's eyes almost pop out with that hit. Sentomaru remove his axe and fake luffy lost conscious with blood flowing from his and he was missing some teeth.

Everyone was froze in that moment, pirates saw their boss the 'Straw hat Luffy' a pirate of 400 million berry bounty on his head, has taken out by single hit and that Sumo looking guy said that he is not a Straw hat luffy blowing everyone mind off

"What?!" shouted everyone in surprise

"I see...they become his crew thinking his is real Straw hat Luffy" said Sentomaru "PX-5 who he is?" PX-5 scanned the face of fake Luffy

"Verified pirate 'triple tongue' Demolo black, bounty 26 million berry" said PX-5 in robotic way , there was collective shout of surprise of everyone in there

"HUH?! He was posing me? Sanji and Zoro look so alike...anyway I should get out of here" said real Luffy to himself and he walked away quietly from there

"26million? That means he is an..." said a random pirate

"IMPOSTER!" shouted everyone in surprise

"They found out! Let's run away from here" shouted fake Sanji and other fake Straw hats ran away with him in dust

"Of course! How can be this stupid? He will be imposter because the real one is dead" said a random pirate. Sentomaru heard this and smirk

"I don't know how? But real Straw hat is also here" said Sentomaru "PX-5 shoot him" ordered Sentomaru

PX-5 scanned the area to search his target; suddenly he locked at someone who was hidden in debris and shot at him

Luffy jumped back( now i wont be saying fake Luffy or real Luffy as fake Luffy has been exposed) away from the blast still hanging his big bag

"Hey be careful I have my precious lunch in my bag you know" said Luffy, there was pin drop silence was there. One pirate was holding Luffy wanted poster, he was scared as shit when he saw real Luffy exposed face

"H-Here is his poster" said the pirate trembling in fear when Luffy disguise dropped "He looks exactly the same!" shouted everyone seeing Luffy face

"THAT GUY IS REAL STRAW HAT LUFFY!" shouted fake Sanji in fear with his eyes stretched along with other fake Straw hats

"Straw hat!" shouted Sentomaru getting the attention of Luffy

"Ohh its you I have told not to cause trouble in order to set sail...oh well" said Luffy disappointedly

"You don't need to set sail, unlike two years ago I am not fully fledged marine...I will capture you here...PX-5" shouted Sentomaru, PX-5 charged his laser and fire three rounds. Luffy looked up and dodged the laser shots without even moving

"Too slow" shouted Luffy and there was blast behind him,

"What?!" said Sentomaru in surprise. Luffy raise his hand and he jerk his arm and his arm did pumping action, suddenly Luffy's body become red and stem was coming out

"Gear 2...gomu gomu no!" said Luffy by that time PX-5 lunged towards Luffy and fire another laser which Luffy dodge it by disappearing and reappear in the air at top of PX-5

"Jet pistol" shouted and Luffy punched the pacifista on his face while in the air. Pacifista hit the ground making a big hole and blasted, the shock wave of that blast made pirates jaws drop

'That Straw hat using haki' thought Sentomaru looking defeated pacifista and Luffy landed near his big bag

"Goodbye...I have a feeling that we will meet again...so later... shishishi" said Luffy hanging the lunch bag on his back and running away ignoring Sentomaru's shouts

"We came to catch real one anyway so don't let Straw hat get away..." ordered Marine group captain and other marines ran to chase Luffy

"Yes" shouted all marines

"Luffy!" called Zoro running towards his captain and behind him Sanji, Arashi and Naruto

"I knew it was you! Causing trouble unnecessary" said Sanji with a smile

"Yo Luffy...you increased our work again!" said Arashi smiling at his captain

"OH! Its not a mistake this time...its been a while guys" shouted Luffy back with a huge smile

"Roronoa, 'black leg' , Namikaze I knew it they are alive" shouted Sentomaru "PX-6, PX-7" ordered Sentomaru. Both pacifistas flew towards Zoro, Sanji, Arashi and Naruto

"Huh?!" said 3 of the 4 monsters of Straw hats looking at Two pacifistas coming towards them. Zoro took out his sword and Sanji spin around making his legs heat up, Arashi raised his hand in forward and suddenly blue ball of chakra making a spiral sound. Zoro slashed the pacifista and Sanji kicked his head, making pacifista blast due to damage

"I cut him" said Zoro

"I broke his neck" shouted Sanji back to his rival

"Naruto-chan mind stopping that one to your crewmates your power" shouted Arashi. Naruto nodded did some hand seal and stopped at snake seal

"Wood style: Birth of a small forest" shouted Naruto. Second later suddenly trees come out from the ground tangling the last pacifista. Everyone eyes pop out even Zoro' and Sanji's too seeing a small forest in the clearing out of nowhere and its trees are strong enough to keep pacifista at bay

"SOOOOO COOLLL!" shouted Luffy with stars in eyes while seeing this. Arashi jumped at tangled pacifista in the Naruto's forest

"Lets see if your amour is still strong enough to withstand my rasengan this time" shouted and thrust the spiralling ball in the chest of pacifista " RASENGAN*!" shouted Arashi

By the impact of the A-rank Jutsu pacifista flew backwards in circler motion breaking all the trees, it blast before even touching the ground

"Guess its not" said Arashi watch pacifista blast away. Every other pirates's eyes pop out by the strength of the Straw hats

"The Straw hat pirates! The real one!...they nothing like imposters" shouted a pirates holding three posters of Straw hats pirates, one of Zoro another of Sanji which was his drawn face and last one of Arashi who was just looking at left side with a small confident smirk with small trail of blood on his right side of the face.

"Luffy you are 10 Btw" said Zoro

"Is not the time for this" shouted Sanji at Zoro "lets go Luffy everyone is waiting for us" Luffy nodded and started running flowed by Arashi and Naruto

"Dont let them get away...catch them any cost" ordered a marine officer and other marine officers ran after them

"Its really been long time I wonder how everyone has been" said Luffy excited then suddenly he looked at Naruto who was running with Arashi

"Arashi...who is this with you?" asked Luffy while running. Arashi looked behind and smiled

"He is Naruto he is my little brother...He wants to join the crew" shouted Arashi and Luffy smile turned into grin

"Shishishi...sure he can join.." said Luffy, by hearing this Naruto eyes lit up

"Really? Luffy" asked Naruto in happiness, Luffy just laughed and nodded. Sudden luffy sensed and stopped

"What's wrong Luffy?"Asked Luffy ignored him and turned to look at a hill. He smiled and took a deep breath

"RAYLEIGH!" shouted Luffy, everyone stopped running

"WHAT?" said a navy officers in shock and stopped the pursue

"No way!" said a random pirate who was looking at the chase earlier "its D-Dark king Rayleigh" said the same pirate in surprise

"I came here to check but you seem ok...You become stronger" said Rayleigh with pride in voice. All navy soldiers eyes were widen and their mouth were hung open while looking at legendary Pirate

"uh-huh!" said Luffy with a nod

"Now go to your friends" said Rayleigh

"Uh-huh" again Luffy said with a nod "Rayleigh thank you for everything you done for us in these past 2 years" said Luffy uncharacteristically making Rayleigh chuckled

"This is unlike you Luffy" said Rayleigh with a chuckle. Luffy raised both his hand

"Watch me Rayleigh... I will defiantly become King of pirates" shouted Luffy. Rayleigh look at Luffy with a pride in his eyes

"Hihi-hihihi" Laughed Luffy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ***Only rasengan will be call in Japanese rather than its english name because rasengan sounds more cool than spiral ball**

 **There be no Bijju or moon eye plan something like stuff in this story. this story is more One piece dominated than Naruto**

 **thank you for reading**

 **give review please**

 **later**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Outside the island

The ship of Kuja pirates was sail just outside the island, Boa Hancock, captain of Kuja pirates as well as a Shichibukai and most beautiful woman of the world, heard the commotion inside the grover#16 where the straw hats defeated three pacifistas

"It seems things are getting pretty hectic over there.." said Hancock to herself

Another side of the island

"I knew it things will out of the hand" said Kushina signing and went inside her cabin of the ship and name of the ship is 'Uzu'

Inside the island

"What you think you are doing? Get that straw hat already!" ordered marine officer coming out his surprise and raising his sword. Hearing this Straw hats snapped out of their moment

"Luffy lets get out of here" said Arashi at which Luffy nodded and thanked Rayleigh again with a smile and then he hang his giant bag on his back and started running followed by his Nakamas

"Thanks for everything Rayleigh" shouted Zoro. Rayleigh got up while seeing his student running away from marines with his Nakamas, there were tears in eyes and he close his while he reminisces about his time with Luffy's training at Ruskina island. The slowly he opened his eyes to in pride

"Rise to the top" shouted Rayleigh, Luffy smiled at this and nodded without looking back

"Don't let'em get away" shouted one marine group captain while chasing the straw hats with other marine soldiers following who shouted 'yes' together in chorus. Suddenly they have been stopped by slash from a sword, debris flew off due to shockwave making soldier coughed due to debris and Rayleigh stood in front of them. When the debris cleared there was a line just below the marine soldiers

"What was that?" asked one soldier while coughing, when debris got cleared. When they looked up to see Rayleigh standing, their blood ran cold

"Its a new start for my student...dont be to hard on him" said Rayleigh pointing his sword towards marines

"Wh-what is this line?" asked a solider in fear

"I advice you not cross it" said Rayleigh with a cocky smile

With Luffy and other

"Hey Naruto!...can you grow any fruit tree also?"asked Luffy to newest and youngest Nakama while running, Naruto looked back while ridding piggy back on Arashi's back

"Not every fruit...I can grow apples, tangerines and guava only right now" said Naruto, Luffy had stars in his eyes and drool coming out from his mouth

"Reall?! Show me!" shouted Luffy excitedly, Naruto Grinned and tried get down from his brother's back but Arashi didn't let him

"Luffy you see this later right now we have to move...Naruto-chan you too" said Arashi without looking back. Luffy pouted

"Your brother has more cool Jutsu than you Arashi...I want to see it" said Luffy, Naruto beamed at praise and Arashi's eyes twitch

'Yes Luffy and little brother of Arashi will get along fine' thought both Zoro and Sanji

"Shut up and keep running" shouted Arashi starling Luffy

Suddenly Sanji stopped near fence like thing and on the fence bon bags were tied Zoro, Arashi and Naruto went ahead

"Ohh bon bags? Whats in there Sanji ?" asked Luffy while doing spot running

"OH its ingredients...your guys stomachs must been bigger in two years...I let you expand later" said Sanji grabbing bon bags and started running

"Really? I cant wait to have your food again" said Luffy happily, suddenly there were gun shots fired from front on them

"Here they are...they are at this way" shouted a marine soldier holding a gun and he started fire hid gun

"Naruto-chan...Cover your face" said Arashi and Naruto hide his face in his brother's neck

"They went around" said Zoro

"I guess we have no choice" said Sanji

"Everyone, charge" shouted marine lieutenant and soldiers shouted 'yeah' in chorus and two soldiers charged forward. Suddenly a white ghost laughing like 'haraharahara' passed from behind the lieutenant then a moment later a soldier came with a depressed faced and he kneel down

"I wanna become a mite" said that soldier surprising lieutenant

"What happened? Whats wrong?" asked lieutenant then he saw his whole platoon kneeled down in depression

"What going on?!" shouted Lieutenant in frustration suddenly that hollow ghost passed though two soldier who charged earlier and then to lieutenant, he kneel down along with other two soldier saying depressed

"Dont tell me" said Sanji in surprise.

"G-G-GHOST!" shouted Naruto in fear and he tightens his grip around his brother neck and hides his face in neck. Arashi chuckled as he know his little afraid to one thing other than cold ramen is supernatural beings like ghost and all. Ghost flew back to his users's teddy bear who had cloth on his mouth and one who was hold it was Perona

"I knew it was you guys causing this" said Perona In little annoyed voice, she flew down but still floating like ghost and there were two of her hollow ghost looking at Luffy and his gang from their master's back "I cant believe it...you haven't gotten anywhere yet!?"

"I know you from thriller bark" shouted Sanji pervertly, his visible eye become heart and he started going towards Perona in his noodle like dance

"Who is she?" asked Luffy but everyone ignored him. Naruto move his face away from his neck and looked at floating Perona

"What are you still doing here?" asked Zoro, Perona brought her face closer to Zoro's with an angry expression her face, her hat touched the Zoro's forehead making Zoro look up to see her

"You cant talk to me like that...I was the one who brought you back here" said Perona in angry voice making Zoro irritated " If It weren't for me, you wouldbe-" she was cut off due to Sanji near

"A woman.. a real woman" said Sanji like stupid face sniffing Perona and getting closer to her

"Of course I am! What kind of sickness you have" shouted Perona annoyingly and sudden she clam down and look towards Luffy and Arashi "anyways you guys set sail, I saw navy ships come to this island and i even saw some around here!"

"What?!" said Luffy,Zoro and Arashi

"Soon there will no way out" said Perona worriedly

"Its no good but its strange...I cant move from here" said Sanji whose nose become like a pig

"What the hell you are talking about you creep?!" shouted Perona in annoyance

"Real ladies are the best" shouted Sanji happily and raise both his hand towards Perona which scared her. Next moment Sanji was kneeled down with shoe print on the back of his head and a ghost passed through him

"I am a human scum.." murmuring Sanji. Suddenly a shadow of bird fell over all them

"What is that?" asked Naruto in surprise watching a giant bird coming closer to them

"There are you guys" shouted Chopper sitting on the bird, Luffy smiled when he heard the voice of his another Nakama

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Thousand sunny

Nami, Nico robin and Ussop were talking together suddenly they heard a familiar laugh

"Yohohohoho!" came the sound of the someone laugh

"Oh" said Ussop happily looking towards the direction where the sound came

"That must be" said Nami same way like Ussop

"Ussop-san" said the voice

"Nami-san" said the same voice

"Robin-san" said the same voice

"FFFFranky-san~~!" said the same voice but this time this with a melody in voice. Then a moment later when a flying fish flew over Sunny, some down

"Brook!" said Ussop happily running towards his newly united Nakama

"Hey! I cant believe you abandon the stardom! Attaboy" said Franky happily

"Yohohoh...Its been a long time everyone" said Brook with happiness the he turn and looked at Nami and Robin "You two even become more beautiful"

Brook walked at side of the ship and sat on a barrel which was there

"Alright Nami-san..its been 2 years so" said Brook and stroke his guiter

"Ohh you gonna sing?" asked Ussop excitedly. Brook took a deep breath

"..Could I look at your panties.." said brook. The moment he finished speaking, Nami Kicked his head "As if I would" shouted Nami

"I never show you even two years go" again shouted Nami.

"I-I am so excited to see you.." said brook while trying to get but he was not able to get up and he was shaking in pain "see? Its shaking my body..although I don't have body to be shaken.."

"Hey, the big star is having a spam" said Ussop in deadpan voice

"Honestly, none you guys have been grown up" said Nami with a annoyed face.

"By the way I don't see everyone" said brook getting up like nothing ever happened

"Ohh yeah...Chopper went to pick them up" said Robin suddenly a loud voice came

"Hey!" everyone turn and look up to see

"Here they come" said Franky with a smirk, up on the bird Luffy was shouting 'hey' Zoro, Sanji and Arashi was sitting quietly and Naruto was hiding behind in the back of his big brother due to nervousness

"OHH hey" shouted Luffy waving his hand towards them

"I brought them" shouted Chopper who was hanging on the back of Zoro, Zoro had a smirk and Sanji and Arashi were both smiling coolly

"Luffy Zoro Sanji Arashi!" shouted Ussop waving hands

"Hey!" shouted Nami with smile on her face and she was also waving.

"Luffy-san! I missed you so much" shouted Brook sounded like crying. Robin smiled bigger

"You guys look strong" said Franky. Sanji looked down and saw Both Nami and Robin, suddenly flew off the bird with a giant nosebleed surprising everyone on the bird

"SANJI" shouted Chopper as he saw Sanji falling down in the ocean with blood still coming out of his nose. The giant bird came near the ship and every of her rider jumped down

"Thanks for the ride and say hello to everyone in bird kingdom from me" said Chopper and turned to look at Ussop

"Ussop how's Sanji?!" asked Chopper

"O-One beautiful woman" murmured Sanji whose nose is still bleeding and

"Get the hold of yourself Sanji!" said Ussop in concern while holding him

"T-Two beautiful W-Women" again murmured Sanji; his face was blue to loss of blood

"Its no good Chopper, stop Sanji's bleeding" shouted Ussop, chopper ran towards Sanji and Ussop

"Arashi who is hiding behind you?" asked Robin, Arashi chuckled turned back and looked down to his little brother, Naruto maybe 12 years old but his height only reach to Arashi's waist

"haha...Naru-chan...this isn't like you...say hi to everyone" said Arashi, naruto glared at his brother

"Dont call me that in front of everyone big brother" shouted Naruto forgetting Shyness. Luffy came near to Naruto and put a hand on his head

"Shishishi...listen guys this is Naruto, our New Nakama...he is also younger brother of Arashi" said Luffy getting a smile from others. Before anyone say anything more Luffy's and Naruto's eyes fell on Franky

"FFFranky..you look-" said Luffy with stars in his eyes

"AWESOME!" shouted Naruto with same eyes as Luffy's

"What's the matter?! Is there something concern you- mecha?" asked Franky in robotic voice. He pressed his nose and suddenly his hairstyle changed. Luffy and Naruto face become more awestruck

"Mecha?! I wanna play" said Luffy excitedly and went to press Franky's nose but he was stopped by Nami but Naruto was playing with Frank's nose

"Luffy! Its not the time to play...it look like Navy is already here" said Nami then suddenly a cannon ball flew down next to sunny. Ussop turned and took out his telescope saw four navy ships coming towards them

"Shoot them...sink them" Ordered rear admiral of the ship and the warship fire three cannons.

"Slave arrow!" came the sound and millions of arrows made of heart flew towards the cannon and when they struck it, the cannon ball turned into stone and fell down in see then suddenly Kuja pirate ship came in front of the war ship

"Who put navy ship infront of my ship?" said Hancock walking towards

"Thats Kuja's logo" said Robin

"Kuja?"Asked Nami turn to looked at Robin

"They are strong pirates from Amazon Island led by pirate empress- a Shichibukai" said Robin looking at ship and she also visage of another ship from the side

"Shichibukai?!" said Ussop in surprise while brook was looking at Kuja pirate ship with Ussop's telescope

"Her name is boa Hancock...they say if anyone saw her they will attracted by her beauty and turned in stone" said Robin suddenly brook fell down

"oh its to bright! She is dazzling..there is no end to her beauty" said Brook and he tossed the telescope and fell down. Ussop catch the telescope look towards hancock

"Wow she must be a goddess" shouted ussop in awe. Sanji got up from his sickness when he heard Ussop's outburst

"Goddess!" said Sanji and he got up and ran towards side of the ship. He took out his telescope and look for hancock. When he saw hancock, he turned to stone

"He turned to stone!" said Ussop in surprise. Luffy came near the group

"Ohh its hancock...and others" said Luffy and Ussop, Sanji and brook looked at him in curiosity

"Move your ship Hancock...are you trying to interfare with fulfilling our duties" asked real admiral of the ship

"No I am not...i don't feel like moving it" said Hancock

"she is acting like a child" said one of the marine

"Is that problem?" asked Hancock cutely tilting her head a little. Hearts and cheers were started coming out from the warship. Hancock turned back and winks at Luffy

'Here is your chance luffy' said Hancock in her mind

Brook fell backward with hearts in his eyeholes

"S-She just winked at us" said brook gulping a little

"You know that Shichibukai Luffy?" asked Nami

"I landed in Maiden Island and I become friends with them" said Luffy,Ussop looked at him in awe

"Maiden Island...that legendary all women island...I didn't knew it real" said Ussop in wonder. Sanji get up in devil like face slowly saying "Friends with empress?" then he grabbed Luffy's collar

"Kura! Were you really training for two years" asked Sanji making a almost crying comical face in jealousy

"Yes Sanji ...I am ready" said Luffy, Sanji kneel down and crying and beating ship floor in failure

"Its not fair, its not" Sanji saying again while crying. Arashi came near the side of the ship

"She didn't covered up completely...look last ship in the right is about to fire" said Arashi and everyone looked at the warship which was indeed about to fire

"Get ready to defend the ship" said Luffy and everyone chorus 'yes' before that warship fire the cannon, a flying slash came and cut the ship in half along with other three which were near it. Everyone eyes almost popped out of socket when they saw four giant warships cut from the middle like butter. Straw hat looked at then a big green ship sailing in and on the bow, there was woman standing with a ninjatou in her hand and a Meitou which was in black strap was hang on her waist on the left side. Zoro looked more surprised at this while Arashi and Naruto face palmed at this. At warship soldiers were trying to save their Nakama and themselves as ship started to sink. At Kuja ship, the entire Kura pirates' crew looked at woman who just sank 4 warships with a small sword in awe and fear

"T-That woman just cut 4 navy warships with that small sword" said Luffy in Awe

"Who is she?" asked Nami, really impressed by that woman strength. Robin didn't looked much surprise at this and regain her calm demeanour

"That's Leaf pirates...well not technically pirates because they don't fly Jolly Roger but they are revolutionaries and one of the most wanted groups of criminals" said Robin again surprising everyone.

"Leaf?" said Luffy in curious way then he turned to look at Arashi "Arashi are they related to you?" asked Luffy. Arashi nodded

"Yes" said Arashi

"Robin they are not Pirates but why they are the most wanted criminals" asked Nami in confusion

"All though many Ninjas who were survive Shinobi-WG war, not everyone marked as wanted...the only who are wanted are those who followed 'Yellow flash' Minato ,their leader, because he joined hands with revolutionaries and help them to win many more kingdoms in favour of Dragon... anyways the woman who cut these ship is Kushina 'world's greatest swordswoman' and she is Monster in terms of skills and raw power. She is famous for defeating Akoji but that was covered up by Government that's why not many people know about it. Her husband 'yellow flash' is legend in fighting and battle; he is par with a yonko... Luffy" Said Robin surprising everyone. On Uzu Kushina was smirking while watching those warships sink.

"Go away navy or believe me I'll chop everyone you into pieces" shouted Kushina, then she turn and looked at towards Sunny and started waving comically

"Its 'scarlet Death' Kushina!" shouted one of the Navy soldier in fear, when other others heard the name every Navy's blood ran cold

"Goodbye Naru-chan, ara-chan...take care of yourself and don't forget to eat vegetables and take bath regularly and Naru-chan don't over do ramen...I don't want be stay Midget...Bye bye I love you" shouted Kushina and everyone sweatdrop at her antics

"Is she really one of the strongest woman and top of that Arashi i think she said your and Naruto's name...do you know her?" asked Ussop looking Arashi who had amuse face where else Naruto looked like he wants to anywhere but there

"Yes..She is our mother...She is a demon in all but in looks anyways" said Arashi

"Though when she is pissed...Her appearance also do Justice for that claim" said Naruto making Arashi chuckled, then he looked at Luffy

" Luffy lets set sail...we already wasted too much time" and Luffy nodded,

"Prepare the sail guys" ordered Luffy

"OOW!... leave it to me" shouted Franky and he Jumped down from the ship, into the ocean,he swam right to the bottom of the ship and big Bubble was Attach at the corner. Franky Swam to that bubble and pull a leaver and bubble deflating. On the ship as it was already coated, bubble started to inflate and it cover the entire ship

"SOOO..CCOOL!" shouted Naruto with a child like enthusiasm but everyone ignored it as they were Busy preparing the sail

"Oh..we go a bubble roof" shouted Luffy

"Naruto-chan... come here and stand next to me" Said Nami and Naruto stood next to Nami and started trying to read the manual that Nami was holding

"A coated ship has the ability to reduce any kind of pressure...so once the floating bag at the bottom which keeps it on the surface is removed...it will reduce buoyant and it will started to sink" said Nami like a teacher

"I see" said Luffy, Zoro and Naruto together

"Too complicated huh?..." said Nami looking at first Naruto then to Luffy and Zoro " anyways spread the sails now!" shouted Nami

"Sail?" said Chopper in confusion

"A Coated sailing ship is driven by ocean current instead of wind" said Robin calmly

"I thought its just submerge and travel" said Ussop

"Anyways lets go before more Navy comes" said Arashi and everyone nodded. Franky climb up to ship

"Floating bag has been removed" said Franky and Nami nodded and she turn to look at sails

"Okay...What about the sail?" asked Nami loudly

"We are ready" shouted Arashi

"Is it time to go...Nami?" asked Luffy

"Yes, at your command, captain" said Nami

Luffy walk towards mast of the ship and stood at the platform which was attached to the mast and turned and looked at his crew

"You guys...Its been a while and I want to share lot of things with you but in any case thank you for going along with my selfish decision 2 years ago" said Luffy with a smile

"Its wasn't the first time" said Sanji with a smile

"You always been selfish its not a new thing" said Ussop with a grin

On Kuja pirate ship

'Good luck Luffy' thought Hancock looking at Sunny

On Uzu

'Good luck my sons...please be alive' thought Kushina with a single tears in here eyes

'Good luck Naruto Arashi and Luffy...change this world...i know you and your crew will change it' thought Minato with a smile looking at Thousand Sunny with a smile

Back on sunny

"Set sail!" shouted Luffy, Arashi and Zoro Jumped down spreading the sail

"Yeah!" shouted everyone. Ship started to sink and moments later it sinks completely

This day marked the starting of new adventure of straw hats

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **What quirk I should give to Arashi? I will consider any suggestion except 'pervert' quirk. Starw hats has enough perverts in it**

 **thank you for reading**

 **review please**

 **later**


End file.
